


Imperfections

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji se pega divagando sobre os inúmeros defeitos de Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 4





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em setembro de 2018.

Zoro era ridículo.

Sanji não conseguia acreditar que estava junto com um cara daqueles. Aquele idiota só dormia em qualquer lugar, até mesmo ali sentado do lado do mastro do navio como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao redor. Como era possível um homem ser tão desligado do mundo?

Assim como o marimo, o loiro se sentou de pernas cruzadas e ficou observando-o como se nada mais existisse. Era simplesmente impossível não reparar nas centenas de defeitos que existiam naquele ser.

Começando por aquele cabelo. Aquilo era mesmo um cabelo? Era extremamente ridículo. Estendeu a mão livre que não segurava o cigarro e o tocou delicadamente. Parecia mais que a mesma grama do jardim do navio estava crescendo ali. Quem tinha cabelo verde? Além de seu irmão, que era um lixo então não contava, o marimo deveria ser o único em todos os universos... Mas, era suave. Estranhamente suave. Especialmente levando em consideração que Zoro tomava banho apenas em duas situações: Quando Sanji queria transar com ele limpinho e cheiroso, então o chutava para o chuveiro e naquela rara uma vez por semana. Como aquela grama poderia não ser dura?

Depois do cabelo, tinha aquela testa marcada. Sanji a tocou com a ponta do indicador, contornando as entradas na testa de Zoro. Aquela testa era tão ridícula quanto o cabelo, deixava o moreno com uma aparência de pelo menos dez anos a mais, tudo culpa daquela expressão emburrada de quem deu e não gostou que ele não tirava da cara. Uma coisa que Sanji garantia era que Zoro dava sim e gostava. Muito. Então aquilo era só problema da expressão que ele adorava mostrar para todo mundo.

As sobrancelhas eram finas e retas, dobrando apenas no final para mais uma pequena parte reta. Estranho e esquisito. Ridículo. Ainda tinha aquela cicatriz no olho esquerdo que cortava a sobrancelha e o olho, que sempre era mantido fechado e o moreno ainda não havia aberto o jogo sobre o que havia realmente acontecido. Sanji era obcecado naquela cicatriz. Assim como era com todas as cicatrizes naquele corpo grotesco do marimo.

Seu olho direito era ainda mais ridículo, especialmente por não ter uma cor definida, mas não era possível enxergar naquele momento, Zoro estava dormindo profundamente, então Sanji apenas deslizou o dedo da sobrancelha esquerda para a cicatriz no olho. Era pequeno. Lembrava que o formato dos olhos de Zoro eram pequenos e mais estreitos que os dele, um pouco mais puxados em direção às orelhas.

Talvez não pudesse colocar defeitos no nariz dele, até que era bonitinho, porém como era Zoro continuava sendo ridículo. Sanji riu com o pensamento e apertou a pontinha do nariz empinado do marimo, sentindo a mão inconsciente do adormecido bater de leve na sua para afastá-la. Tão ridiculamente fofo.

As bochechas de Zoro eram puro amor. Ele sempre, sempre, corava com extrema facilidade. Muita facilidade mesmo. Às vezes só de ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios do loiro as bochechas se tornavam mais rosadas, chegando até a ficarem vermelhas algumas vezes. Era tão ridículo. Não que Sanji pudesse falar muito, provavelmente a timidez dos dois duraria pelo resto da vida. Ele passou o polegar por aquelas bochechas fofas, imaginando que deveriam ser bem maiores quando Zoro era criança. Ah, como queria tê-lo conhecido quando pequeno.

O caminho seguiu, até os dedos esbarrarem nos lábios. Lábios bem mais grossos que os dele, lábios completamente irresistíveis. Lábios que ficavam vermelhos quando se beijavam intensamente. Lábios que o loiro amava devorar com beijos, chupões e mordidas. Amava quando ficavam inchados de tanto que abusava daquela parte, Zoro ficava tão ridículo. Sanji riu baixinho, apaixonado.

Alguns chamavam seu sorriso de psicopata e isso Sanji não conseguia negar, mas o ponto era aquele sorriso ridículo que ele mostrava quando estava bebendo. O sorriso ridículo de quando estava feliz igual um idiota interagindo com o resto do bando. Aquele sorriso ridículo que era unicamente mostrado para o loiro, quando estavam à sós... O sorriso que Sanji mais amava em todo mundo.

O interior daquela boca sempre seria o melhor. Era tão quente. Como uma boca poderia ser tão quente daquela forma? Quando tinha Zoro no meio de suas pernas, era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, sempre fazendo o loiro se desfazer em prazer bem mais rápido do que o normal. E quando ele engolia seu prazer e mostrava aquela expressão pervertida? Senhor... Queria não pensar, queria não lembrar, mas o sangue já estava se acumulando em certa parte sensível, muito sensível, de seu corpo. Maldita boca ridícula e quente. Irresistível. Ele segurou o cigarro com uma das mãos, aproximou os lábios e beijou o belo adormecido, em um rápido selar inocente. A única resposta do outro fora um grunhido manhoso. Incrível como existia uma confiança entre os dois, Zoro não baixava a guarda daquela forma na frente de outras pessoas, normalmente só de alguém se aproximar, mesmo que fosse alguém do bando, ele já acordava e ficava atento, sempre muito desconfiado, enquanto Sanji estava ali há tempos e o marimo sequer se movia ou demonstrava desconfiança com sua presença.

Ainda era naqueles lábios malditos que saia aquela voz ridícula. Maldita voz. Grave, rouca, grossa, erótica... Muitas vezes fazia Sanji gozar só de tê-lo sussurrando em seu ouvido. A mesma voz que vivia dizendo que o amava, mesmo que não estivesse usando exatamente as palavras. Bom, pelo menos era por ali também que ouvia os deliciosos gemidos daquele homem quando ele estava em êxtase. Eram perfeitos. Os melhores gemidos do universo.

O loiro passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios, inconscientemente. Estava excitado. O sangue havia se acumulado completamente naquela parte específica de seu corpo e feito sua calça sentir um aperto bastante incomodo. Estava contendo-se muito para não ter um sangramento nasal com tantos pensamentos pervertidos e isso porque nem havia tocado o corpo moreno ainda. A mão deslizou dos lábios até o pescoço que estava tão frágil que se fosse alguém com má intenção, poderia facilmente enforcá-lo até a morte e o moreno sequer demonstrou qualquer reação ao ser tocado ali.

O pescoço de Zoro era grosso, ou seja, havia muito espaço para o loiro marcar. Tentador, forte, musculoso. Na parte de trás havia a nuca que estava cheia de marcas de amor da noite anterior. Muitas mordidas e chupões. Muitas. Centenas. A nuca era sensível, não tanto quanto a de Sanji, mas ainda sensível. Sempre o deixava arrepiado quando deslizava a língua em uma linha reta por aquela nuca, ouvindo resmungos falsamente irritados de um Zoro que fingia não amar aquilo. Pescoço e nuca igualmente ridículos, igual a tudo naquele marimo idiota.

Sanji tragou o cigarro e levantou a cabeça, soltando a fumaça em direção ao céu para não atrapalhar o sono de beleza do outro. Quando voltou seu olhar para a criatura dorminhoca, tocou sua orelha esquerda, ouvindo o tilintar dos três brincos de ouro. Amava aquele som. Amava aquela parte específica de Zoro. Sempre chupava aqueles brincos como se fossem parte do corpo do moreno e o via se contorcendo de prazer como se realmente os brincos fossem sensíveis. Era delicioso.

Por mais que amasse aquele tom moreno da pele do espadachim, Sanji o odiava. Era difícil marcar Zoro, especialmente se fosse comparar com seu corpo. Quando Zoro dava uma leve chupadinha em seu pescoço, no mesmo instante uma enorme marca avermelhada era formada, sempre dando trabalho para esconder. Já com o outro era o oposto. Às vezes precisava se dedicar dez vezes mais para marcá-lo e ainda assim não conseguia deixar tão vermelho quanto. Os chupões amavam se camuflar naquele belíssimo corpo, era irritante. Não que fosse algo do desagrado do loiro chupá-lo todinho até estar todo marcado e mesmo se não ficasse marcado, só o prazer que sentia com o ato já compensava muitas vezes.

Zoro tinha ombros largos. Quando o pegava por trás, Sanji simplesmente sumia. O corpo do loiro era inegavelmente menor, sua estrutura corporal era mais estreita e ele não treinava que nem um obcecado, então era óbvio que Zoro era bem maior que ele. Que ridículo. Até nos ombros ele conseguia ser ridículo. Pelo menos era um bom local para beijar.

As costas, ridículas, eram cheias de músculos. Aliás, tudo era músculo, só músculo, especialmente o cérebro. Músculo e alga.

Quando Zoro o abraçava, Sanji sentia-se acolhido. Os braços musculosos sabiam como o tocar delicadamente, mesmo delicadeza não sendo o sobrenome do neandertal. As mãos grandes seguravam sua cintura com força, segurava todo seu corpo com muita força, algumas vezes até exagerada, mas Zoro nunca chegou a machucá-lo. Vivia sendo marcado por aqueles dedos e amaldiçoava sua pele branca toda vez que encontrava uma nova marca que parecia que havia sofrido violência doméstica.

Sanji amava aquele peitoral. Por mais suspeito que parecesse, visto seu vício em peitos, ele era louco pelos peitos de Zoro. Eram enormes, especialmente considerando que ele era um homem. Amava afundar o rosto naquelas duas montanhas de carne. Amava chupar aqueles peitos e deixá-lo marcado. Amava passar a língua contornando a enorme cicatriz que cortava em diagonal o peito e o abdômen do moreno. Era sua maior fraqueza. Junto com aquele abdômen ridiculamente definido. Junto com todo o resto do corpo maior.

Seus dedos circulavam a cicatriz de uma ponta à outra, sentindo a textura dos pontos naquele local delicioso. Ouviu um suspiro prazeroso escapando dos lábios de Zoro e um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seus lábios. Zoro estava acordado e mesmo assim continuava fingindo estar dormindo, aquele pervertido... A língua inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios e o corpo inclinou-se para frente. Uma das mãos segurou o cigarro aceso longe do corpo de Zoro e a outra afastou a roupa verde que era de muito mal gosto, apenas o suficiente para deixar à mostra um de seus maravilhosos mamilos tentadores.

Por um segundo Sanji olhou no rosto supostamente adormecido, vendo que ele ainda estava fingindo. É, precisava acordá-lo definitivamente. Colocou a língua para fora e rodeou várias vezes um dos mamilos escuros do outro, fechando os lábios naquela parte deliciosamente sensível, sugando-o e quase imediatamente teve a reação esperada. O gemido deliciado de Zoro parou exatamente na ereção formada do loiro, fazendo-o sentir o membro pulsar apertado pela calça. Queria virar o moreno ali mesmo no local que poderiam ser vistos por qualquer um e fodê-lo como se fosse a primeira vez.

Muitas vezes o ato sexual era tão intenso que chegava a ser insano. Eles deixavam os sentimentos de lado apenas para foder como duas bestas loucas, seguindo apenas o instinto selvagem e primitivo. Igual dois animais. Isso durava apenas enquanto transavam, os olhares e toques que trocavam após o ato eram cheios de sentimentos e significados.

— O que está fazendo, ero-kokku? — A voz de Zoro ecoou nos ouvidos do loiro antes mesmo dele abrir o olho esverdeado. Olho que era tão ridículo quanto aqueles cabelos, nem mesmo eram totalmente verdes, cada hora parecia ficar de uma cor diferente, muitas vezes se assemelhando mais a um castanho do que verde. Até nisso ele era estranho. Zoro estava ofegante. Apenas um chupão em seu mamilo o enlouquecia, Sanji sabia muito bem como usar a boca, culpa daquele cigarro.

— Vendo o quão ridículo você é. — Zoro nem precisava abrir o olho para ver que o loiro fumava. Ele sempre estava fumando. Sua boca sempre tinha aquele gosto de cigarro e quando o gosto era misturado com o de álcool que estava sempre na boca do moreno, parecia que formava o sabor mais perfeito de todos.

— Você é o ridículo. — Zoro rebateu, sorrindo vitorioso. Um sorriso odioso, orgulhoso e ridículo, assim como tudo naquela planta ambulante. Ele se achava tanto. A última bolacha do pacote. Mal sabia que a última bolacha era sempre a mais detonada.

Inesperadamente, Sanji não rebateu aquela resposta atrevida de Zoro, muito pelo contrário, ele mostrou a droga de um sorriso. Um sorriso perfeito. Aquele sorriso perfeito. Aquela merda de sorriso que quebrava todas as barreiras do espadachim, baixava sua guarda e lhe deixava completamente indefeso. Aquele homem era sua maior fraqueza. Maldito seja o loiro.

O corpo maior empurrou o menor para trás, até que estivesse jogado contra a madeira do navio. Outra coisa ridícula em Zoro, aquela força ridícula. Qual a necessidade daquilo? Era um monstro bruto com força sobre-humana. Irritante. Desnecessário. Ridículo. Igual tudo nele.

As mãos de Zoro forçavam o peitoral do loiro para baixo, enquanto a bunda sentava em seu quadril, empurrando para baixo, deixando Sanji rente ao chão. O loiro sequer reagia. Não demonstrava medo, não demonstrava nada. Era tão calmo que chegava a ser irritante. Aquele cara era irritante. Onde estava o pavor que sua presa deveria sentir ao ser encurralada? O desgraçado estava com um enorme volume duro que Zoro poderia facilmente sentir caso se esfregasse minimamente e agia daquela forma prepotente. Ah, que cozinheiro desgraçado!

Como se nada tivesse acontecendo, Sanji levou o cigarro até os lábios e o tragou. Virou o rosto de leve para o lado, soltando a fumaça para não jogá-la no rosto do outro. Fumar era um dos prazeres de sua vida, era quase tão bom quanto orgasmos. Quase. Ele ouviu um resmungo irritado do moreno, sabendo que estava deixando-o puto da vida com aquela falta de reação. Sabia bem o quanto Zoro gostava de se sentir no poder, outra coisa ridícula nele, por isso era tão bom provocá-lo agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mesmo que muito estivesse acontecendo em seu interior, especialmente dentro de sua calça.

— Tsc. — As mãos morenas deslizaram pelo peitoral de Sanji, subindo até seu pescoço pálido. Os dedos calejados dedilharam lentamente aquela pele perfeita, indo até o queixo, os lábios e bochechas rosadas, até esbarrar na mecha menor de cabelo dourado jogado no rosto bonito. Os dedos levaram a mecha até atrás da orelha que tomava um tom mais rosado, corado, deixando seu noivo ainda mais lindo.

Ah, sim, estavam noivos.

A joia de prata adornava em seus dedos anelares, carregando todos os sentimentos que possuíam um pelo outro. Todos os beijos, declarações, promessas de amor. Todo o desejo.

Todo o amor.

Não precisavam reafirmar aquele amor a cada minuto. Os dois eram contidos. Guardavam seus sentimentos às sete chaves e quando soltavam um “Eu te amo” era simplesmente por não aguentarem mais guardar aquilo no coração. Quando necessitavam dizer aquelas palavras.

As mãos de Zoro levaram os braços de Sanji acima da cabeça, segurando seus pulsos para mantê-lo imobilizado. Ainda sem reação. Sem medo. Tão irritante. O loiro acabou levando o cigarro que estava no canto dos lábios, segurando-o com os dedos naquela posição que para alguns poderia ser incômoda e para Sanji era até agradável. Até que não era tão ruim ser dominado daquela forma. Submeter-se aos desejos do marimo nas raras vezes que ele queria tomar alguma iniciativa, em que ele sentia vontade de impor-se. Nas raras vezes que Zoro deixava de ser aquele dorminhoco preguiçoso de merda para se tornar o homem pervertido que ele escondia ser. O homem delicioso que Sanji amava se entregar.

Zoro entendeu aquela indireta. Palavras normalmente não eram usadas entre os dois, eles se comunicavam com o olhar, com gestos, com ações, as palavras eram mais para ofensas e xingos, que era a melhor forma de comunicação entre dois amantes. Ele abaixou o corpo, colando os peitorais, só então percebendo o quanto estavam ofegantes. Os dois.

Os lábios se aproximaram o suficiente para sentir a respiração um do outro. Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Sanji, em uma clara provocação. Como sempre, não precisavam de palavras. Era um desafio tão óbvio, aquele sorriso, aquele olhar, estava dizendo exatamente que Zoro era um covarde, que não tinha coragem de fazer aquilo. Não no jardim, onde alguém poderia os ver. Como se Zoro se importasse. Usavam a porra de uma aliança igual, tinha certeza que todos naquele bando com um pingo de inteligência já havia percebido o que rolava entre os dois. Era a vez do moreno lamber os lábios de forma maliciosa.

E Zoro fez. Ele não se importava. Colou os lábios, pressionando-os com força contra os de Sanji. Primeiramente, apenas como um toque, profundo, intenso, demorado, até que o loiro finalmente afastou os lábios e a língua afoita do moreno penetrou aquela cavidade. Faminto. Porra, como Sanji era quente.

Aquilo era outro detalhe odiável de Zoro. Era um pervertido que fingia ser inocente. Zoro o devorava de várias formas irritantes e desgostosas, que no fundo, talvez, bem no fundo mesmo, o loiro amava. Ser de Zoro... Ser o noivo de Zoro era horrível.

E extremamente perfeito.

Sanji esfregou o cigarro ainda aceso em seus dedos na grama curta do jardim, apagando-o para poder dar uma atenção ainda melhor ao moreno. Com as mãos livres, ele as moveu de leve, apenas o suficiente para Zoro entender o sinal e soltá-lo. As mãos aliviaram o aperto que fazia naqueles pulsos, deixando o loiro livre. No mesmo instante sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro e apertando sua roupa verde completamente amassada, a outra mão parou na nuca e os dedos envolveram os fios esverdeados curtos, puxando o maior contra si.

O beijo se intensificou, tornando-se mais sujo e delicioso. Gemidos eram ouvidos escapando dos lábios de ambos a cada mordida que era deixada nos lábios ou na língua quente. Sempre disputando quem comandaria mais. Sempre disputando dominância. Até nos beijos a relação dos dois ficava bem clara.

Não existia um submisso ou dominador. Eles eram iguais. Rivais. Amigos. Amantes. Noivos. Ativo e passivo, naquela relação, eram apenas duas palavras que consideravam ridículas. Não existia posição definida. Não importava. Eles não se importavam.

Apenas se amavam.

Zoro abriu o olho no meio do beijo, vendo que aquele puto estava com os dois olhos abertos. Maldito desgraçado. Sem contar que Sanji estava uma completa bagunça. O cabelo perfeito bagunçado por causa daquele beijo intenso, daquelas roçadas gostosas que estavam dando. Os olhos azuis profundos brilhando intensamente, banhado em desejo. As sobrancelhas, que eram horríveis, mas charmosas, enviesadas de tanto que se dedicava àquele ato.

A pele extremamente pálida brilhava ao ter os raios solares refletidos. O rosto corado estava erótico, perfeito, atraente. Os pelos faciais que à primeira vista pareciam tão estranhos, apenas ajudava a deixar a aparência delicada bem mais máscula. Os lábios, que mal conseguia enxergar de tanto que se forçava contra, estavam brilhando com o alto acúmulo de saliva da grande quantidade de beijos, chupões e mordidas trocadas.

Era melhor nem pensar no pescoço ou qualquer parte do corpo menor abaixo do pescoço, ou iria ficar com uma séria ereção. O corpo de Sanji era perfeito. O pescoço, o peito, os braços, aquelas mãos preciosas, os dedos finos... As costas, o abdômen, o quadril, a cintura, as pernas... Aquelas pernas... Aquela bunda... Aquelas... Coxas... Puta merda. Melhor nem pensar mesmo. Já estava começando a sentir os efeitos, especialmente sentindo a enorme ereção do loiro roçando em suas coxas. Coxas que Sanji era viciado, assim como ele era viciado em sua bunda, considerando que não parava mais de apertar as duas montanhas de carne.

E não era só aquilo. Sanji era perfeito por completo, não apenas a aparência. Ele era gentil, dócil, educado, cavalheiro, inteligente, esperto, forte... Conseguia pensar em mais centenas de qualidades daquele homem. Sanji era doce. Seu homem era o ser mais doce do universo e o mais engraçado era que Zoro odiava coisas doces.

“Você não escolhe a pessoa que ama. O amor apenas acontece.”

Perfeição era o sobrenome de Sanji. Zoro o amava. E era perfeitamente correspondido.

Eles sentiam um par de olhos profundos os observando, surpreendendo-se até mesmo por não se importarem mais. Aquilo não importava mais. Eram um casal tecnicamente assumido. Não teria problema algum alguém os ver naquela situação, naquele ato tão puro e cheio de sentimentos. Era só um beijo para os outros, mas para eles era muito mais. Muito mais.

Sanji deslizou a mão que apertava os cabelos na nuca de Zoro até seu rosto, no caminho esbarrando em seus brincos e ouvindo um tilintar agradável... Ou melhor, um tilintar ridículo. Igual aqueles brincos que o deixavam parecendo um vândalo punk ridículo. A ponta dos dedos finos brincou com aqueles objetos de ouro, sentindo Zoro sorrir em meio ao beijo. Ele amava aquele tipo de toque.

Zoro era ridículo por completo. Dos pés à cabeça. O corpo, a personalidade, a aparência, a voz, o cabelo, o rosto, as cicatrizes... Tudo. Tudo naquele homem era ridículo. Sanji odiava cada pequeno detalhe de Zoro. Absolutamente tudo.

Odiava tanto que amava.

Cada detalhe ridículo de Zoro;

Cada defeito daquele homem;

Cada imperfeição;

Era o que fazia Roronoa Zoro ser perfeito.

Lindo, belo, charmoso, atraente, sensual, interessante...

Só que ridículo para Sanji significava perfeito.

Seu noivo era perfeito, por mais que negasse com todas as letras e fosse melhor usar a palavra ridículo para se referir a perfeito.

Amor deixava as pessoas bestas mesmo, aquele loiro era um completo romântico inveterado.

Sanji não seria o mesmo sem Zoro.

E Zoro, jamais estaria completo sem Sanji.


End file.
